Kotak Putih Berpita Ungu
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Ada kotak putih berpita ungu. Berukuran sekitar 20 x 15 cm. Berbentuk lebar dan agak pipih. Hinata mengernyit. Hadiah untuknya?/Selamat ulang tahun, Sunny Place./For #IndigoRose


**Naruto** **-** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kotak Putih Berpita Ungu** **-** **Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **26/12/2015**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Wajah Hinata tertekuk. Bibirnya memberengut kecil. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari halaman novel yang sedang dibacanya. Bola matanya bergulir kesal ke arah jam dinding yang melekat di dinding ruang tengah apartemennya itu.

"Jangan memasang tampang jelek begitu di malam ulang tahunmu."

Tatapan jengkel Hinata seketika tertuju pada sang pemilik suara, pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat di layar laptopnya. "Tidak bisakah aku tidur saja? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk, kau tahu?" tuntut Hinata, masih dengan kerucut di bibirnya.

"Bersabarlah sedikit atau …," Sasuke melengkungkan alis, sambil melempar tatapan tajam ke Hinata, " … kau tidak akan mendapatkan hadiahmu saat kau sampai di sini nanti."

Hinata mendengus pelan. Diletakkannya novel yang belum habis dibacanya di atas meja. Setelah merebahkan tubuh di atas sofa, Hinata akhirnya memilih hanya memandang Sasuke dalam keterdiaman.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Hinata tak bertemu dengan pria berusia 27 tahun itu, yang rasanya seolah berbulan-bulan bagi Hinata. Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di Dublin karena ada urusan pekerjaan. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka terpisah selama dan sejauh itu. Dan Hinata harus berusaha keras menahan rindu karena hanya bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya itu melalui aplikasi _skype_ , seperti sekarang.

Merasakan keheningan di tempat Hinata, Sasuke sejenak mengerlingkan mata ke arah wanita muda itu. Seringainya kemudian terulas tipis. Sembari kembali membaca buku biografi di pangkuannya, Sasuke bertanya dengan nada mengejek, "Sudah sangat merindukanku, huh?"

"Ya," gumam Hinata jujur, sementara jemarinya segera menghapus cairan bening yang mendadak terbit di ujung matanya. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat pagi, juga ingin malam keberangkatanku ke Dublin segera datang. Jadi biarkanlah aku tidur sekarang. Tidak masalah aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah darimu." _Yang paling penting aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Secara langsung! Secepatnya!_

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam, lalu mengalihkan tatapan mata ke wajah Hinata. Dan ketika menyadari ada kabut jernih di kedua lavender kesukaannya, Sasuke hanya bisa menahan napas. Kemudian Sasuke mendesah jengah seraya melempar buku miliknya ke ranjang. "Hei! Hei! Jangan menangis. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi kau berulang tahun, Bodoh."

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Hinata datar. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Lalu suara bel terdengar, membuat Hinata berjengit heran sekaligus kesal. "Ck! Makhluk apa yang datang kemari tengah malam seperti ini?"

Sembari menyeka air matanya, Hinata beranjak bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Saat dibukanya pintu, alih-alih melihat orang yang tadi menekan bel, Hinata justru hanya mendapati kesunyian di lorong depan apartemennya. Mengikuti firasatnya, bola mata Hinata kemudian bergerak ke bawah, dan … melihat sesuatu di atas lantai.

Ada kotak putih berpita ungu. Berukuran sekitar 20 x 15 cm. Berbentuk lebar dan agak pipih. Hinata mengernyit. Hadiah untuknya?

Hinata pun membungkuk untuk mengambil kotak itu. Sujurus kemudian kerutan di kening Hinata semakin dalam, saat didapatinya kalau benda tersebut ternyata … terasa ringan. Setelah menegakkan tubuh, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling lorong dengan mata disipitkan.

Namun tak ada siapa pun, kecuali dirinya.

Mendengus geli, Hinata segera menutup pintu, lantas mulai melangkah kembali ke apartemen. "Tapi kotak ini bagus juga. Menarik," gumam Hinata sambil mengamati benda di tangannya itu.

Hinata kemudian tertegun di ruang tengah. Hampir mendekati sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Layar laptopnya tak lagi menampakan sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Hubungan _skype_ telah terputus.

Dan tiba-tiba kegelapan menyelimuti Hinata. Hanya monitor laptop yang memancarkan cahaya.

"Mati listrik?" Hinata berdesis tak percaya. "Sial! Yang benar saja?"

Indra pendengaran Hinata lantas berubah waspada. Samar-samar ditangkapnya ada suara di dekat pintu apartemennya. Pintu itu terbuka. Ada suara langkah kaki.

Hinata terpaku. Tak bisa bergerak. Tak bisa bernapas.

Lalu segalanya kembali terang benderang.

Spontan Hinata memutar tubuh dengan gerakan cepat. Dan … keseluruhan dirinya seketika membeku total. Matanya membulat sempurna. Otaknya seakan mengalami kelumpuhan hebat.

" _Well. Surprise_ ," ucap Sasuke datar, dengan sepasang alis terangkat geli.

Hinata masih bergeming. Masih berdiri tercengang dalam ketertegunan. Terlalu terkesima hingga seolah tubuhnya mematung di tempatnya kini berdiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata berhasil berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu kakinya yang bergetar samar bergerak maju. Ragu. Pelan. Selangkah demi selangkah. Hingga akhirnya tepat berada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tolong katakan ini nyata," Hinata berbisik lirih, seraya mengangkat satu tangannya yang sedikit gemetar, dengan hati-hati dan ringan menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Sasuke. "Tolong katakan kalau ini bukan ... hanya sekadar imajinasiku."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ditangkupnya tangan Hinata itu, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Ini nyata, Sayang. Bukan hanya imajinasimu. Aku benar-benar ada di sini. Untukmu."

Hinata mengerjap. Selaput bening membayang di kedua mutiaranya. "Aku merindukanmu," ungkap Hinata parau, dengan senyum yang mulai merekahkan keharuan. Tangannya bergerak melingkari leher Sasuke, mendekap kuat pria itu seolah takut Sasuke akan menghilang dari hadapannya. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Begitu juga denganku," timpal Sasuke sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata, memeluk wanita itu sama eratnya. Wajahnya terbenam di lekuk leher Hinata dengan mata terpejam. Senyumnya kemudian tersungging bahagia ketika lanjut berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, _Sunny Place_."

"Kau …." Hinata tergelak lemah dan pendek. Suaranya terdengar serak karena tangis yang tertahan. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Tuan Arsitek," ujar Hinata setelah Sasuke menurunkannya. Pelukan mereka terurai. Tatapan mata Hinata berpendar kesal, sekaligus bahagia. "Jadi semua ini … ulahmu? Dan hadiah ini juga darimu?" tanya Hinata sembari mengacungkan kotak putih berpita ungu di tangan kanannya.

"Begitulah." Sasuke mengangguk. Tawa pongahnya tertahan di bibir, menyisakan seringai yang terkulum tipis.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Kening Hinata berkerut bingung. "Bukankah kita tadi …." Hinata menggeleng pening. Sejurus kemudian lavender Hinata memicing, selagi tangannya terlipat di dada. "Pokoknya jelaskan padaku sekarang!"

Sesaat kekehan Sasuke mengalun pelan, sementara kakinya melangkah menuju sofa. "Aku sebenarnya sudah di Tokyo sejak kemarin siang," Sasuke mulai menjelaskan sebelum mendudukkan diri dengan angkuh. "Pemilik gedung ini adalah sahabat sekaligus mantan klienku, kau ingat? Aku juga yang merancang gedung ini. Jadi aku meminta tolong padanya agar bisa menyewa untuk sementara apartemen kosong di sebelah apartemenmu. Dan yang tadi kau lihat saat kita terhubung melalui _skype_ adalah kamar tidur di apartemen itu, yang sengaja aku ubah sedikit dekorasinya agar beberapa bagian terlihat mirip dengan kamar tidur yang ada di apartemenku di Dublin.

"Aku juga sengaja memilih berada di kamar tidur, supaya kau tidak tahu kalau di luar itu tidak sedang sore hari, seperti yang seharusnya terjadi di Dublin. Lalu orang suruhanku juga yang menekan bel, dan meletakkan kotak yang kau pegang itu di depan apartemenmu. Dengan bantuan CCTV, aku bisa memantau melalui laptopku yang lain saat kau mengambil hadiah itu dan kembali masuk. Dan mematikan sementara aliran listrik di lantai ini juga dilakukan oleh orang suruhanku itu."

Alis Hinata terangkat di wajahnya yang menyiratkan ketakjuban, tak menyangka Sasuke bisa memikirkan rencana untuk memberi kejutan ulang tahun padanya dengan cara seperti itu. Lalu kekesalannya kembali terbit, tanpa bisa menahan rengutan di bibirnya. "Jadi … selama lebih dari sepuluh jam tadi, kau sebenarnya ada di dekat sini? Di dekatku? Tanpa sekali pun kau memberitahuku?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Bodoh. Kalau kau kuberi tahu, bagaimana bisa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut, Hinata sontak mendengus keki. "Menyebalkan." Lalu, sambil menunjukkan kotak putih berpita ungu dari Sasuke, nada suara Hinata berubah menuntut. "Dan … apa-apaan dengan kotak kosong ini? Apa ini hanya lelucon?"

"Ah. Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak langsung membukanya." Seringai Sasuke terulas puas.

Hinata menyipitkan mata, memandang sesaat kotak di tangannya, lantas menatap Sasuke dengan sinar kecurigaan yang menusuk tajam. "Baik. Aku akan membukanya sekarang. Tapi … jika ini benar-benar hanya lelucon darimu, Sasuke, aku akan langsung mencekikmu."

Dengan gerakan lambat, Hinata pun membuka kotak putih berpita ungu itu. Dan … seketika kejut keterperangahan menyerang Hinata, mengubah keseluruhan diri Hinata menjadi layaknya patung batu. Begitu kaku, dengan jantung yang sekejap seolah berhenti berdenyut, dengan paru-paru yang sesaat seakan berhenti berfungsi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan satu alis. Bibirnya mengukir senyum mengejek. "Masih ingin mencekikku, hmm?"

"Sial!" Hinata mengembuskan napas gemetar. Merasa kakinya tiba-tiba melemas, Hinata sontak beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," ucap Hinata dengan nada kasar sambil menghapus cepat cairan bening yang mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Aku membencimu."

Sasuke terkekeh ringan. Kemudian diangkatnya Hinata, dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu di atas pangkuannya. "Cengeng," ejek Sasuke dengan suara lembut. Bibirnya menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata, berlama-lama menciumnya sembari merangkul pinggang perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"Apa ayahku sudah tahu tentang ini?" Hinata bertanya, sementara pandangan matanya enggan beranjak dari apa yang ada di dalam kotak putih berpita ungu di tangannya.

"Hmm," gumam Sasuke pendek. "Kau sekarang sudah berumur 23 tahun, sudah sepenuhnya _bebas_ sesuai janji ayahmu. Tapi aku harus tetap meminta ijin padanya untuk melakukan ini. Sebelum kau tinggal bersamaku di Dublin, aku ingin setidaknya membuat hubungan kita … sedikit _lebih benar_."

Hinata mengernyit. "Sedikit?"

Suara tajam Hinata kontan membuat kekehan Sasuke berkumandang geli. "Bersabarlah, _Sunny Place_. Sampai proyekku di Dublin selesai, kita hanya akan bertunangan dulu. Bukankah kau juga ingin menyelesaikan novelmu itu, huh?"

"Benar juga." Hinata mendesah, namun tetap berbahagia mendengar gagasan itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. _Well_ , sekarang …," sejenak Hinata terdiam, ketika tangan kirinya ia angkat dengan gerakan angkuh, "… pakaikan cincin ini di jariku, Tuan Arsitek."

Melihat kelakuan Hinata itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil mendengus pelan. Sejenak kedua jelaga Sasuke menatap diam kotak putih berpita ungu yang telah terbuka. Ada dua buah cincin yang tampak sama, namun berbeda ukuran, yang melekat di _foam_ yang terasa lembut dan halus. Jenis cincin yang sudah Sasuke ketahui sangat diinginkan oleh Hinata.

Cincin _Claddagh_. Sebutan bagi cincin tradisional khas negara Irlandia. Cincin dengan ukiran unik berupa dua tangan yang menggenggam hati yang bermahkota. Hati yang melambangkan cinta, mahkota yang melambangkan kesetiaan, dan dua tangan yang melambangkan persahabatan. Cincin yang cara pemakaiannya juga bisa menunjukkan status hubungan seseorang.

Alih-alih memilih cincin _Claddgah_ dengan desain mencolok yang umumnya ada pada jenis cincin tersebut, Sasuke sengaja memesan cincin yang berdesain minimalis, dengan tiga simbol itu terukir tipis di sekeliling cincin yang berbahan perak.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, ketika akhirnya mengambil satu cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Diraihnya tangan kiri Hinata. Lalu, dengan posisi simbol hati menghadap keluar untuk menunjukkan hubungan pertunangan, perlahan Sasuke memasangkan cincin _Claddagh_ itu pada pangkal jari manis Hinata … dengan tepat dan sempurna.

Bibir Hinata seketika melekuk membentuk senyum takjub. "Pas sekali."

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menyeringai. "Ukuran jari manismu sama dengan ukuran jari kelingkingku, kau tahu?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata kaget, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala.

"Giliranmu."

Satu alis Hinata melengkung naik, saat dilihatnya lima jemari kiri Sasuke sudah terbuka, terentang ke hadapannya. Hinata terkikik tanpa suara. "Aku tak menyangka kau juga mau memakainya."

"Memang kau mau wanita-wanita Irlandia bermata biru yang indah itu atau wanita lainnya melirikku saat kau tidak sedang bersamaku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan senyum menantang.

"Jangan harap!" desis Hinata garang, segera meremas tangan kiri Sasuke dan memakaikan cincin dengan posisi yang sama sepertinya ke jari manis pria itu.

Sasuke mendengus. Suara mengancamnya kemudian terlontar nyalang. "Dan jangan harap juga kau bisa bebas melirik pria-pria beraksen Irlandia yang kau anggap sangat seksi itu."

Hinata pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk terkekeh. " _Aye, aye_ , _Sir_ ," sahut Hinata dengan nada menggoda, lalu tertawa lepas ketika mendengar geraman Sasuke. Perhatian Hinata kemudian tertuju pada kotak putih berpita ungu di pangkuannya. Diambilnya benda itu dengan pandangan tertarik bercampur kagum. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau punya pikiran untuk menempatkan cincin kita di kotak lebar seperti ini."

Kedua lengan Sasuke kembali mengeliling erat di pinggang Hinata, sementara salah satu sudut bibirnya membusur naik. "Kalau aku memakai kotak berukuran kecil seperti kotak cincin pada umumnya, tentu kau pasti akan langsung tahu apa isinya, Hinata sayang."

"Benar juga. Well, kalau begitu aku akan menyimpan kotak cincin kita ini baik-baik," ujar Hinata sungguh-sungguh dengan senyum bahagia. Ditutupnya kotak putih berpita ungu itu, lantas meletakkannya di atas meja. Kedua telapak tangan Hinata kemudian beralih menangkup pipi Sasuke, menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu dalam kecupan lembut. "Terima kasih … untuk segalanya," Hinata berbisik di bibir Sasuke.

"Hmm," balas Sasuke dalam gumaman rendah. Pelukannya mengerat. "Kau masih mengantuk?"

"Tidak." Hinata menyeringai samar. "Sama sekali tidak."

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun, Sunny Place. *pelukHinata* *highfivesamaSasuke***

 **Kekeke~ Adakah yang mengira ini prekuel dari Gelato? Walopun keliatannya kaya gitu, tapi aslinya bukan fanfic ini yang jadi prekuelnya Gelato kok. Tapi sengaja sih dibikin kesannya tuh fanfic ini kaya prekuelnya. *plaaak***

 **Trik Sasuke yang pura-pura lagi di Dublin juga terinspirasi dari trik salah satu kasus di Detective Conan versi LA. Ada yang tahu yang mana maksudku? X))**

 **Akhir kata …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
